Why Can't I?
by BlueMoonHowler
Summary: HGRW Songfic to Why Can't I? by Liz Phair. I own neither Harry Potter, nor Liz's song, though I wish I did.....
1. Chapter 1

Every once in a while, the girl would get what she called 'Moments of weakness'. In these moments, she'd blush and giggle, talk too fast, and almost always stared too much. This case was no different. There he was, his flaming hair glinting in the setting sunlight, half his face in shadow, the other half illuminated by the orange reflection of the sun on the lake.

Her knees were weak even as she joined him sitting by the edge.

_**Get a load of me, get a load of you**_

He looked up and smiled. "Ready to go?"

"I am…" Together they rose and made their way to the throng waiting to get off grounds. She took his hand gently and tugged a bit in jest.

**_Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you  
It's just like we were meant to be_**

The first snow of the season tumbled down benignly, refusing to fall, but simply floating around them.. Swirling on the breeze.

**_Holding hands with you when we're out at night_**

_**Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right  
And I've got someone waiting too**_

'Is this all?...' the thought crossed her mind more than once. Her slightly bushy hair was pulled back and tied at the nape of her neck, with a hat pulled over the top of her head. She realized that he was wearing the sweater she had knit for him. "You're wearing it? Since when d'you think I'm good at knitting??"

**_What if this is just the beginning_**

"I always thought so 'Mione..."

Through their wind-chapped faces, they both blushed.

**_We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming_**

She couldn't help but think...

**_'Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it..'_**

_Without_ thinking, though, she voiced the last line of her thoughts.

**_  
"So tell me,  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?"_**

His reply was almost lost in the white wonderland by a whispering wind...

"**_Isn't this the best part of breakin' up?  
Finding someone else you can't get enough of..  
Someone who wants to be with you too."_**

She was astonished. Shakily, she replied.

**_"It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch"_**

**_  
"Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch."_**

**_"But... Wouldn't it be beautiful?"_**

**_Here we go, we're at the beginning  
We haven't fucked yet, but my heads spinning_**

He thought it was a whisper in his ear at first.. But no, she was talking.

**_"Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it..  
So tell me;  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?"_**

They walked along in silence.

**_High enough for you to make me wonder_**

**_  
"Where it's goin'?" _**She was near frantic.

_**  
High enough for you to pull me under**_

**_  
"Somethin's growin'  
out of this that we can control  
Baby I am dyin'_**

**_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you? _**

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it..  
So tell me;  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?"

He grasped her hand tighter and burst into a run. "Come on 'Mione!"

She ran with him, slightly bewildered and more than a little embarrassed. Now they were outside the town. "What's this about?" She waited until they slowed to a walk before asking.

"I just thought... I wanted to show you this beautiful spring before everything froze over. That, and..." He trailed off.

"What? What is it Ron?"

"Hermione..." He put his arms tenderly around her and put his forehead against hers. "I love you. More than anything."

She was stunned.

"I love you too."

The kiss that came soon after would be the first of many. Too many to count.

AN/: This Songficcy is dedicated to my new fan RonWeasleyIsMyKing. I wrote it for you like I said I would, and I hope everyone enjoys it.


	2. Filler only

Filler!!!!!!: Give me a song title and a specific HP pairing you want, and within a few weeks I▓ll have a songfic up and out for you! With dedications and all! I likes makin the fans happy! Also; if you have a multi-chapter in-progress story that▓s going nowhere, just email me with a link to it and I▓ll read, review, and try to write up a possible next chappie for yas!

Crimson Kitten 


End file.
